In a New World
by Fallen angel 1165
Summary: Well this is about and angelica pricess and a 1/2demon 1/2 angelic prince, they have many trials and battels to fight before they are able to become one. i hope you read and enjoy!


Hey all! This would be my first Sailor Moon Fic. I have written some HP ones but they have to be reposted! Well that's about all except for the disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Sailor Moon. But the plot belongs to me, it a book I wrote so it's all copyrighted to me! *Jumps up and down* go me!! If there's any one out there who wants to help me I need a beta reader!! Please please please!!! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 Fitting in... ~*~ Serena sat on a rock staring out over the valley bellow. There nestled in that valley was a lush green forest, filled with ancient trees and off in the distance a great white marble castle. There laid her home and duties, here she was free to think and be herself. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not hear the person approach until it spoke.  
  
'Serenity, there you are. Everyone has been out looking for you' said the angelic creature that was now sitting on the rock beside her.  
  
She looked over and smiled, then looked back out over the trees, 'but you knew where to find me.'  
  
The angelic creature merely laughed and then replied, 'I always know where to find you'. That was true, he was her other half, her soul mate. He could find her no matter how far away she went. 'You know you have to come back sometime. All your responsibilities, work and friends, you know.'  
  
Once again she looked over, and smiled he was right. He always was. He had a talent for getting things to go his way. Maybe it was his good looks, the dark black hair and dark blue wings seemed to be the thing, or it could be his amazing personality. That is if he liked you, other wise you have no chance of getting what your way with him. He was not watching her as she studied him, his gaze was fixed on the green valley, and yet he could feel her eyes on him. Like a creature being watched in a cage, but he had a feeling that what was going through her head was not bad.  
  
'Guess so. But it seems so peaceful up here, no one to tell me what to do or whether its right. It can get very frustrating! Just today I got told off because I had ordered the wrong flower amount for the fall festival tomorrow. How was I supposed to know there was a certain number? I've never done this before, I honestly don't think that your mother likes me in the least.' He looked over resting his crystal blue eyes on her. 'I don't care about flowers, I like you for you,' he snorted, 'and maybe for your dragons!!'  
  
'Darien!!' Serena yelled jumping up her big white wings unfurling, 'that's so mean!!'  
  
'Ha ha, I never said I was nice!' With that Darien jumped off the rock, spreading his pale blue wings into the air. 'Race you back to the castle' he shouted as he flew off.  
  
'Not fair!' Serena called, racing after him, spreading her wings and taking off after as fast as she could. The wind was cold high up in the air for mortals, but Serena could not feel it just the great rush of wind on her wings. It was a nice being able to fly, it was great fun, every once and a while dipping down to brush the leaves on the tops of the trees.  
  
Of course Darien beat her home, but then again he had been flying longer, had bigger wings and a head start, three advantages that she didn't have. It was the experience of years of flying and the bigger wing span . 'That is not fair!' Serena cried, as she raced after Darien down the white marble corridor. As she caught up to him, he started laughing at her and then replied. 'It's always fair when you play with me and...how to put it lightly, oh yes loose!' 'Don't you mean bluntly?' she countered.  
  
'Well that too, but I make the rule so it's all up to me'  
  
'Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you get to make up rules on the spot. Then again now that I'm princess does that mean I can counter all your rules set out for me?' She glanced over to the man walked beside her only to see that he had disappeared from her side. She turned around, all that she could see were the gleaming white walls and no sign of the blonde haired prince.  
  
'Figures' she thought to herself, 'he has to go off all in a huff because I think he cheated! There is your typical male right there.' She turned back the way she was going, heading to great hall to try and catch the end of the midday meal.  
  
Later the next day Serena was up getting on her costume for the fall ball. She was sitting at her cherry wood dressing table fixing her hair into silver clips. She was using the mirror for assistance. When a soft knock came from the door, she turned around. 'Who is it?' she called out. There was no answer, so she got up to look out the door her great blood red dress flowing silently behind her. Opening the door to peak out, the hall was deserted. 'Must have been a mistake,' she thought as she closed the door and went to go finish her hair. When suddenly there was a set pair of hands around her throat. She reached her hands up to pull them off, when she hear the melodic laughter she knew so well. She heaved a sigh of relief, 'Please don't scare me like that! You can be so evil at times!'  
  
Darien laughed at her outburst, 'I can see them trying to sneak up on you..Thump, Thump' he yelled as he stomped around her yelling the over the sound he was making.  
  
Serena looked at him with pure loathing before turning back to her dressing table and sitting down to put the last clip in place. 'For your information I hate people sneaking up on me! Thinking of it as my pet peeve, honestly you could try a little harder to help me fit in.'  
  
Darien came up and stood behind her 'Why is it so important to fit in? Be who you are and they will like you for who you are. Don't try and be what you are not, that is worse than not fitting in.' Just as an after thought he added, 'Oh and by the way you look nice.' He kissed her on the forehead, stood her up and slipped an arm around her waist, and steered her towards the door.  
  
'Thank you' she said, 'you're not so bad yourself. Now let's go everybody will be waiting.' 


End file.
